Home security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include one or more sensors to detect intruders.
Typically, the sensors are coupled to a common control panel that allows the system to be armed and disarmed. The control panel is usually provided with an audible alarm to alert occupants of the home to the detection of an intruder. The control panel may also be equipped to send an alarm message to a central monitoring station in order to automatically summon police in the event of a break-in.
In simple security systems, the sensors may simply include one or more perimeter switches intended to be activated by the opening of doors or windows of the home. In more sophisticated systems, motion detectors may be used to detect the movement of an intruder.
Home security systems are also known to include video imaging devices such as cameras. Such devices may be used to capture images of intruders once an intrusion has been detected. Alternatively, the frames of images may be continuously analyzed by a computer in order to detect motion and to trigger an intrusion alarm without any need for perimeter switches.
Alternatively, cameras may be mounted to monitor and record images of public spaces outside of the home for later review after a crime has occurred. However, intruders often notice such cameras and obscure their images or use another route. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of controlling cameras that monitor public spaces proximate homes.